


Truths To Tell...

by Watching Over You (Vampyvet)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyvet/pseuds/Watching%20Over%20You
Summary: Finding the right way to say the thing that scares him most. Can Merlin do it this time around?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Truths To Tell...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble to make myself start writing again after eons. So thanks to DracoWillHearAboutThis for inspiring and nudging 💜

Every time Merlin tried to open his mouth and tell him, every single time... his throat locked up with fear. 

How could he risk everything?

So many moments.

So many obstacles.

So much regret all tangled with love, and loyalty, and lives lived over and again.

The circle repeating endlessly, as the Once and Future King and his other half danced this game.

If only he could find a voice to tell this one simple truth. To change the path they are on yet again. To tell him before it is too late. Magic. It always comes back to magic.

 _“Arthur”_ , a mere sigh of a word with so many emotions captured within.

 _“Yes Merlin, well spit it out!”_ Always exasperated, Arthur found himself again wondering what was going on in his idiot boyfriend’s head.

 _“I, I ... well... I need to tell you something.”_ This was further than he usually made it when he tried to have this conversation.

For once Arthur sensed the immense importance of the moment. He slowly reached out and held onto Merlin’s hands and said, _“Please Merlin, I have watched you skirt around this for so long. I know there is something you need to say. I know you are scared, and I am not even going to call you a little girl. Just please Merlin, talk to me. I love you with my entire soul and it pains me to see you so scared. Please trust me.”_

Merlin’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and he took a shaking, deep breathe, closed his eyes and whispered, _“I have magic.”_

Too scared to open them.

Too scared to breathe, he waited.

Waited for Arthur to recoil, to drop his hands and turn away. To yell, to fight.

He did not expect the soft, gentle touch of Arthur’s lips against his. The words spoken so tenderly, _“Idiot. Did you really think I didn’t know? I love all of you, and yes Merlin, even your magic.”_

Fool, he had been a right fool.

Of course Arthur knew.

In all the time he spent completely panicking over how to tell him he had never stopped to consider that he may not need to.

Sagging completely against Arthur with relief and hope, Merlin allowed himself to believe that maybe, just maybe... this lifetime they would get it right.


End file.
